The present invention relates to a connecting device for a concealed-type latch for a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to an adjustable connecting device for a concealed-type top or bottom latch for a panic exit door lock that allows easy mounting of the connecting device.
Locks for panic exit doors include horizontal type latches and vertical type latches. Vertical type latches include a top latch and a bottom latch, wherein the top and bottom latches include concealed type and surfaced type according to the way they are mounted. Surfaced type latches are easy to install but can not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Concealed type latches provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance at the cost of difficulties in installation.
FIG. 15 shows a conventional panic exit door 70 including a side opening 702 in an inner side thereof. Door 70 further includes an end opening 704 in each of a top edge and a bottom edge thereof. A panic device or lock 80 is mounted to door 70 and includes an operative device 84, a follower device 82, and concealed type top and bottom latch devices 76 both mounted in an interior space 706 in door 70 and each having a latch 762. A hole or stop is formed on each of a top edge and a bottom edge of a door frame for coupling with latch 762 when door 70 is closed. Each latch device 76 further includes a screw rod 764 having a first end coupled to latch 762 and a second end coupled to an end of a coupling rod 74. The other end of each coupling rod 74 is coupled to a vertical section 724 of a connecting rod 72. Each connecting rod 72 includes a horizontal section 722 extending out of door 70 via side opening 702 and coupled with follower device 82. Operation of operative device 84 causes movement of follower device 82, connecting rods 72, and coupling rods 74 to move latches 76 for locking or unlocking purposes. Horizontal section 722 of each connecting rod 72 generally has a length larger than a width of door 70, such that connecting rod 72 can only be mounted via side opening 704 rather than end opening 704. Furthermore, coupling rods 74 of a certain length are required to couple connecting rods 72 to screw rods 764. In practice, connecting rods 72 and coupling rods 74 are inserted via side end opening 702 into interior space 706 of door 70 in an inclined angle for installation purposes. Coupling rods 74 are then threadedly coupled to screw rods 764. Such installation is difficult to be accomplished by a single installer.
Thus, a need exists for a connecting device for a concealed-type top or bottom latch for a panic exit door that allows easy installation of the connecting device.